AMO Y SIRVIENTA
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Universo Alterno. Un amor puede nacer incluso en el lugar donde menos se espera y donde menos pensabas encontrarlo. Aun siendo un sinvergüenza y ella solo una simple sirvienta no es suficiente motivo para detener los asuntos del corazón... porque sin importar nada ellos serian mas que amo y sirvienta.


¡Hola! ^_^... después de un laaaargo tiempo sin publicar algo por estos lares pues aquí estoy de nuevo :D. Si señores, aun estoy viva y pues... quise desquitar esta idea que me invadía la mente justo desde el momento en que vi una linda imagen de Alucard y Victoria ^_^ pues... he aquí los resultados.

Desde que termine con Luna de Sangre y Amor pues, me quede con las ganas de publicar algo mas pero lastimosamente no había tenido lugar ni momento (mucho menos una compu a la mano ¬_¬) para poder ordenar bien que escribir y justo cuando buscaba imágenes de Alucard y Victoria me encuentro con una que de verdad encendió el foco de inspiración y me dije... ¡ya la hice! Así que como ven aquí está este pequeño one-shot que va con todo cariño para todas las personas que gustan de la pareja AlucardxSeras y también dedicado especialmente a todos los que apoyaron mis anteriores historias y solo para no alargar mas la cosa les diré que les tengo una noticia pero se las daré hasta después ^_^... por ahora disfruten de este one-shot y ¡nos vemos abajo!

**Hellsing pertenecen a Kouta Hirano, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear esta historia sin fin de lucro alguno**

**AMO Y SIRVIENTA**

No podía evitarlo, ¿cómo hacerlo realmente? Su sonrisa se ensanchaba con cada mirada que le dirigía. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Dos meses?... si, dos meses habían pasado desde que la chica rubia había entrado a trabajar en su casa y aun así no podía dejar de mirarla.

Desde el primer momento en que se presentó en su casa buscando empleo la verdad que no se lo pensó mucho para decirle que sí. Debía admitir que su aptitud de mujeriego le valía muchas cosas entre la gente de la ciudad pero le daba igual... le daba igual si decían haberlo visto con cualquiera, jamás le importó realmente que se ganara el apodo de mujeriego pues para empezar era descarado y le valía muy poco que Integra, su hermana, lo fastidiara a muerte por no comportarse como el noble que era y darse mala fama como libertino... pero en realidad... desde que esa chica había llegado a su casa las cosas habían cambiado.

No negaba que físicamente la chica le atraía pero algo había pasado que luego de conocerla sus habituales flirteos le eran completamente vanos. Había dejado de asistir a muchas actividades regulares en las cuales solía involucrarse tan solo para pasar el rato y tener entretención por un momento puesto que no le satisfacía en absoluto ni la mejor dama de compañía.

- Di-disculpe señor – le llamó la chica con una nota nerviosa y apenas dirigiéndole la mirada

- Ya te había dicho que no me llamaras señor, me hace sentir viejo – le dijo ladeando una sonrisa

- Lo... lo siento amo – se disculpó aun mas apenada

- Podemos mejorar en cómo llamarme – le dijo medio en broma – pero será luego, dime que sucede – cuestionó sin perder el humor y regalándole esa sonrisa tan suya

- Bueno... la señorita Hellsing llamó y dijo que vendría para el almuerzo – anunció la chica

- Bien, que preparen todo – anunció y vio como la chica asentía para volver a salir de la habitación, era curioso que ella saliera y entrara mientras él vagaba en su mente – hmp!, ahora que te traes Integra – pensó en voz alta, su hermana después de todo no iba a almorzar con él a menos que tuviera algo que tratar – supongo que vienes con el mismo tema de siempre – comentó sonriendo con burla después de todo imaginaba lo que haría Integra en el simple y llano caso que se entere que sus intereses están con una criada de su propia casa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La rubia llegó a la cocina y les dio la orden que el joven amo de la casa había dictado hacia unos segundos antes. Los cocineros asintieron y comenzaron con todo para tenerlo listo para la llegada de la señorita Hellsing mientras ella iba por un vaso con agua para sí misma.

- El amo Alucard no te dijo si quiere algo en especial para el almuerzo de hoy – inquirió una de las cocineras, una mujer algo gordita, de pelo castaño y ojos cafés

- No, no dijo nada sobre eso – contestó la chica girándose para ver a la mujer

- Bueno, seguiremos con lo de hoy entonces – declaró para posteriormente comenzar a sacar ingredientes al tiempo que los demás hacían lo propio

- ¿Y qué tal te ha ido hoy Victoria? – le dijo otra de las sirvientas que ayudaba a preparar las verduras para la comida, ella era de estatura media, delgada, cabello negro largo amarrado en un coleta alta y ojos negros

- Eh... ¿qué? – dijo intentando parecer despistada pero sus mejillas se habían coloreado con cierto rubor

- No te hagas niña – le dijo la cocinera mirándola pícaramente - ¿Qué tal se ha portado el amo Alucard contigo? – preguntó logrando con ello ruborizar a la rubia que desvió la mirada para contestar

- No... no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común... a-además porque habría de pasar algo si solo hago mi trabajo – contestó sin atreverse a mirar a nadie, sabia a donde iba la pregunta y era realmente vergonzosa la situación

- Por supuesto... no pasaría nada ya que después de todo tu no sientes absolutamente nada por el joven amo Alucard Hellsing – comentó maliciosamente la otra sirvienta mientras el resto hacia oídos sordos de una conversación como aquella que ya era regular desde que habían descubierto los obvios sentimientos que mostraba la joven hacia el amo de la casa

- Eh! ¡¿Qué?! – la rubia se exaltó levemente, acaso no podían dejar de decirle eso

- Jajaja! Eres muy graciosa Victoria, tienes un pésimo don para mentir sabias – se rió la sirvienta pelinegra viendo como los colores se aumentaban en su rostro

- No digas esas cosas Agatha – le riñó la rubia a la otra, no podía evitar avergonzarse con lo que decían

- Todavía siguen soñando con eso – escucharon que dijo otra sirvienta más que recién entraba en la cocina, cabello marrón y ojos verdes – siguen igual de ridículas al imaginar cosas como esas – comentó con cierto desdeño

- No deberías estar limpiando los baños Viviana – le comentó Agatha con cierto toque acido y burlesco

- Te importa acaso – contestó a su vez la chica

- Sí, porque de ese modo no estás amargándole la vida a nadie más que al inodoro – le dijo con sarcasmo

- Ya paren ustedes dos, lo último que deseo es que empiecen con esas justo cuando estoy concentrada en preparar el almuerzo – les dijo la cocinera

- No deberías darle tanta ala a Victoria, no es bueno para su salud emocional Molly – y diciendo eso la chica salió al patio

- Es una pesada, debería encargarme de ella yo misma – comentó Agatha con fastidio

- No es bueno que te metas en problemas así que termina de ayudarme con el almuerzo de una vez – le dijo con tono tranquilo y serio a la vez – y tu linda no te quedes ahí como estatua, será mejor que vayas ayudando a poner la mesa después de todo la señorita Hellsing vendrá y ya sabes cómo es ella en cuanto al orden

- Eh?... cla-claro... voy ahora – obedeció para luego salir hacia el comedor para comenzar con sus labores

Una vez lejos de la cocina Victoria no pudo evitar dar un suspiro, Agatha y Molly eran sus más grandes amigas en esa mansión. Hacía poco menos de dos meses había entrado a trabajar ahí y de verdad que agradeció haberlas conocido a ellas. Cuando se presento a buscar trabajo nunca espero que el dueño de la mansión fuera alguien tan... atractivo. Recordaba cómo fue que lo conoció, ella apenas llegaba a Londres, había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en el campo y decidió, tras la muerte de sus padres, que debía iniciar una vida y superarse. Nunca fue a una escuela pero una mujer que llegaba por temporadas a su casa de campo le enseño todo sobre educación, desde lectura, escritura, música, arte entre otras. Decía ella que una chica tan linda no podía ser una analfabeta y que cuando quisiese ella personalmente la llevaría a Londres para educarla pero no quiso abusar de su bondad y decidió quedarse con sus padres hasta que un accidente se los quitó. A los pocos meses de ese hecho había tomado una decisión, tomo el primer transporte disponible y llegó a Londres. Lo poco de dinero que tenia no le iba a permitir rentar en algún hotel u hostal así que casi de inmediato comenzó a buscar empleo. La mayoría de locales no le daban trabajo e incluso intento en oficinas pero nada, no tenia titulo en nada y mucho menos estudios mínimos por lo que no le quedo más que buscar como sirvienta en alguna casa. Sin saber a dónde iba se decidió por la primera casa que viera y después de unos 3 rechazos por motivos de personal suficiente llegó hasta una gran mansión. Por suerte el dueño de casa estaba ahí así que tras anunciarle sobre la visita él bajo para atenderla. Al verlo lo primero que pensó fue que era alguien sumamente apuesto y sin evitarlo se puso nerviosa con solo su presencia. Su voz era bastante jovial, madura pero a la vez con un toque bromista. Tras exponer su solicitud él se la quedó viendo como hizo desde el momento en que entró en la habitación para luego sonreírle ladinamente y aceptarla sin muchos reparos. Desde entonces había trabajado ahí, los sirvientes le dieron su rutina y también le hablaron un poco sobre su amo y según lo que le decían era alguien que gustaba de la juerga casi de manera habitual pero a pesar de que le dijeron que siempre salía con una y otra no lograba entrarle en la mente esa personalidad puesto que a pesar que al inicio siempre salía y no volvía hasta las tantas, poco a poco eso fue menos habitual, cosa que notaron todos en la casa. Otra cosa era que gustaba mucho observarla fijamente cuando entraba en alguna habitación y él estaba ahí. Le era confuso todo eso y la verdad que la ponía nerviosa. Suponía que simplemente le parecía curiosa nada más puesto que los mismos empleados, y en especial Viviana, le habían dicho que el amo Hellsing jamás tomaba en serio a sirvientas.

_- Las sirvientas son una de las pocas bajezas que evita, no te hagas ilusiones de algo solo porque te observa. Lo más lógico es que este midiendo si eres buena en tu labor nada mas... el solo sale con chicas de su misma posición y se da algunos lujos con una zorra de buena reputación en la cama pero nada mas _– aquellas palabras fueron las que ella le había dicho justo cuando descubrieron sobre sus sentimientos encontrados para con su nuevo amo, decir que aquello la lastimo era poco pero aun así debió aceptar que aunque guardara sentimientos para su señor estos quedarían como tales

_- Es cierto... siendo quien soy... solo me resta soñar nada mas _– pensó justo antes de entrar con una sonrisa resignada al comedor y hacer sus labores pues dentro de poco llegaría la hermana de su amo... la señorita Integra Hellsing

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El silencio se había instalado en aquella habitación desde hacia varios minutos, no era inusual pero debía aceptar que esta vez estaba durando demasiado. Su sonrisa ladina parecía irritar a la mujer frente a él pero aun así ella se rehusaba a seguirle el juego, sabía que estaba provocándola para que fuera la primera en sacar el tema a colación pero ella también era una Hellsing y su voluntad no se doblegaría... no esta vez.

- Muy bien, me rindo esta vez – soltó de improviso Alucard, tenía una pinta de resignado meramente fingida. Volvió a ver a la rubia frente a él y sonrió como era habitual en él – me dirás ¿a qué viene tu visita? – inquirió para luego pasarse una mano por el cabello sin dejar de mirarla

- Si – afirmó la chica con una nota seria – pero antes almorzamos no he comido casi nada así que al menos no me mates de hambre – le reclamó a son de broma mientras una sonrisa divertida se le formaba en los labios haciendo sonreír más a su hermano

- Muy bien, lo haremos a tu modo Integra – accedió poniéndose en pie del sillón donde estaba sentado justo como lo había hecho la rubia – aunque de ya te digo que si es por "ese" asunto puedes ir dando por perdido el caso – aseguró seriamente aunque sin perder su buen humor

- Pues ni modo, tendrás que aguantarme con "ese" tema y con otros que me gustaría entender – le dijo ella justo cuando llegaban al comedor – así que espero te prepares porque nuestra conversación será muy larga – aseguró sonriendo de forma altanera pues aunque Alucard no lo haya mostrado pero en sus ojos veía el fastidio que tenia ante otra larga conversación con ella

- Supongo que contigo no se puede – comentó mas para sí que para ella, vaya si su hermana se ponía pesada con el tema pero que se fuera olvidando de ideas absurdas porque él ya tenía otros intereses

Ambos terminaron por adentrarse en el comedor y tomar sus respectivos lugares en la mesa. Cualquiera que viera a ambos por la calle pensarían que o eran pareja o solo eran conocidos. Muchos se habían equivocado puesto que lo primero que recalcaban era su nulo parecido más allá del carácter. Alucard era el mayor, al menos por un años y meses, y él había heredado un poco la complexión de su progenitor, Sir Arthur Hellsing, aunque sus prácticas habituales de muchas disciplinas le habían hecho incluso formar mejor su físico. Tiene cabello negro como la noche al igual que su madre y sus ojos, de un tono rojizo como los de su progenitora, además que había heredado de ella su actitud despreocupada y sinvergüenza pues su madre no era precisamente una santa. Por el contrario Integra aunque había heredado muchos rasgos físicos de su madre tenía un cabello rubio largo hasta por unos centímetros debajo de la cintura, unos ojos azules como el cielo y también un carácter más parecido a su padre.

Ambos eran prácticamente el reflejo de uno de sus progenitores de manera física, aunque con variaciones, pero de carácter le habían sacado al opuesto y eso a veces generaba un choque de ideales aunque siempre salían librados y no llegaba más que a discusiones que se arreglaban cuando la sensatez les llegaba.

El almuerzo se sirvió, Integra estuvo atenta de su hermano. Usualmente él le mantenía en la misma vigilancia pero había notado algo extraño en él. En el momento que la servidumbre entro para dejar sus respectivos platos él había perdido interés en ella y había estado más pendiente de otra cosa, algo en la habitación. Tenía sus sospechas pero no podía sacar conclusiones por lo que se dedico a observarlo en silencio. A decir verdad su presencia en la casa, además de ser la habitual para fastidiar a su hermano con el tema de que era un libertino sin remedio que lo que necesitaba era una esposa para corregirse, se debía a su repentina desaparición de las habladurías regulares de los conocidos o allegados a la familia. Había escuchado que Alucard había detenido sin motivo sus actividades juerguistas y que ahora rara vez se le veía más que solo en asuntos del tipo formal y una que otra salidita de amigos sin mucho jaleo como era su rutina... eso la había intrigado pero al inicio creyó que seria que simplemente estaba dejando en suspenso a los demás para salir con algo nuevo pero ya habían pasado dos meses y eso ya era demasiado hasta para él quien no duraba mucho mas de un par de semanas alejado de su estilo de vida don Juan y sinvergüenza. La verdad le tenía aprecio y se preocupaba por él así como él por ella, aunque a veces no lo pareciera, por esa razón había decidido hacerle una visita y ver que había cambiado en él.

_- Seguramente encontró a alguien que le ha atrapado _– le dijo su padre cuando le comentó sobre ello

_- Mi lindo hijo, al final nunca nadie está exento de caer alguna vez – _comentó su madre con una sonrisa divertida

Y ahora que recordaba sus palabras no le parecían tan fuera de lugar pero la pregunta era: ¿Quién había logrado tal cambio en él? Vio a su alrededor, las sirvientas estaban recogiendo la mesa para luego ubicar los postres preparados. Conocía la servidumbre de la casa, desde que su hermano se había hecho independiente ella lo visitaba constantemente no solo para fastidiarlo sino también para alejarse de la casa paterna pues a veces sus padres eran muy tediosos de llevar y tendían a tener ciertas aptitudes adolescentes que le ocasionaban vergüenza ajena pues parecía que las actitudes de su madre se le pegaban de vez en cuando a su padre. Miró detenidamente a su hermano y luego noto algo importante.

- Victoria – llamó y la chica respingo un poco al mismo tiempo que Alucard la miraba con un gesto extrañado – puedes llevarte esto, no comeré mas por hoy – le dijo mientras alejaba su plato y la chica con un asentimiento se acercaba para hacer lo pedido

- Creí que tenias hambre – mencionó Alucard mirándola aunque desviando la vista a otro lado, cosa que Integra observó

- Si pero tampoco es como para exagerar desmedidamente – argumentó sin mucha importancia – me urge hablar de otra cosa contigo, recuerdas – le dijo mirándolo y ladeando una sonrisa

- Como quieras – soltó sin mas aunque en su tono se oía cierto matiz de agobio y fastidio

Integra verdaderamente disfrutaba verlo así, era su venganza personal por ser un liberal sin remedio en vez de comportarse. Si bien es cierto que atendía su trabajo y todo, porque a pesar de lo que muchos creían él trabajaba como administrador de la compañía de su padre además de ser el instructor de la UIH (Unidad de Investigación Hellsing) a la que también conocían como Organización Hellsing que fue creada para trabajar separada aunque paralelamente con el MI5 para salvaguardar la seguridad nacional... algo como una organización de apoyo a las organizaciones gubernamentales que era bastante cotizado aunque no por ello estaba anexado a la policía, pero Alucard se ganaba una reputación no tan agradable, no era solo por el título de nobleza que su padre poseía después de un arduo servicio a la nación sino porque tenía responsabilidades que atender y no iba a hacerlo si primero no dejaba de hacerse mala fama, cuando su padre muriera él se convertiría en el dueño de la compañía además de ser el líder de la Organización por lo cual debería ser más serio con lo que hacía. A veces hasta parecía que ella era la mayor y no al revés. Por ahora solo le quedaba fastidiarlo hasta la saciedad y ver qué sucedería... según lo que había visto tal vez su padre si tenía razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conociéndola debería saber que su larga charla sí que iba a ser un suplicio. Comenzó con la típica charla sobre su comportamiento pero luego había variado su conversación como si estuviera tentando terreno para luego salirle con los últimos comentarios en Londres, su desaparición de las habladurías había cesado y debió suponer que ella preguntaría el motivo. Obviamente no dijo nada mas allá de que se había cansado por lo cual Integra alzó una ceja con una expresión de "me quieres ver la cara" por lo que había decidido cambiar estrategia y comenzó a burlarse de ella un poco logrando tanto sonrojarla como fastidiarla.

Sabía que Integra, con esa pose de chica seria y con ese espíritu fiero, no había podido evitar enamorarse. Siempre lo ocultaba y lo negaba porque decía que ella no quería una relación con alguien tan idiota como él pero lastimosamente Alucard vio mas allá de esa postura y por ello cada vez que le salía la oportunidad la molestaba con eso para cobrarle el que le hostigara con el tema con "M" del cual él decía no quería saber, mucho menos quería hablar del tema con "A" porque afirmaba que a diferencia de ella, él no se enamoraría de nadie tan simplona como las chicas de familias ricas ni menos de alguna de las tantas que había por toda la ciudad. Él consideraba a las mujeres su diversión, maleables, fáciles e incluso desinhibidas y sinvergüenzas en algunos casos. Jamás se había metido con mujeres de la clase baja no porque no tuviera oportunidad sino porque simplemente no le gustaba rebuscar en el fondo algo que valiera la pena y mucho menos se metía con miembros de la servidumbre, tenía algo de ética aunque no lo creyeran, porque no era su estilo y también porque no le interesaban las fantasías que le planteaban mantener algo con alguna sirvienta... aunque eso era hasta hace dos meses pero él no diría nada sobre ese tema sino Integra comenzaría a desquitarse todas y cada una.

- Ya basta si – ordenó la rubia mientras se sonrojaba mas y trataba de aparentar molestia

- Vamos hermanita – le dijo él con toque de burla y ladeando su sonrisa – no me digas que te sigue afectando hablar de "ya sabes quién" – amplio mas la sonrisa y agregó – o prefieres que lo llamemos por su nombre – inquirió con curiosidad y diversión - a menos claro que quieras que citemos a tu querido enamorado, Max

- No me hables de ese idiota ¡y ya cállate! – volvió a ordenar, solo recordar el nombre de Max la llenaba de agobio pues ese idiota se daba aires de "yo puedo conquistarte" y a ella no le interesaba un ápice un hombre arrogante como él... por otro lado sabía que si Alucard mencionaba el nombre de "su enamorado" se sonrojaría mas... como odiaba sus estúpidas reacciones y sus estúpidos sentimientos

- Bueno... sin insistes en no mencionarlo podría hacerte caso – tentó juguetón

- Eres un pesado cuando quieres – comentó cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de molestia – pero ya veras, de tanto burlarte a ti también te pasará y créeme que me cobraré todas - advirtió aunque a Alucard no le molesto

- Disculpen – una voz se escucho desde la puerta por lo que ambos volvieron la vista para ver a una chica rubia con el uniforme de sirvienta de la casa

- ¿Qué sucede Victoria? – inquirió tranquilamente el dueño de casa mirando fijamente a la chica

- Tiene una llamada – anunció tratando de ser lo más serena que podía

- La tomaré de inmediato – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie al mismo tiempo que su hermana

- Yo me retiro – anunció la mujer – ya es hora de irme, tengo asuntos que atender

- Me imagino los asuntos – le bromeó de forma sugerente el pelinegro

- ¡Cállate! – le dijo al tiempo que le daba un manotazo en el brazo – ha! Nos vemos – lo más digna que pudo tomó sus pertenencias y salió junto con su hermano hasta el recibidor, ambos seguidos por la chica rubia quien iba para la cocina – Victoria – llamó a la chica antes que esta se alejara a la cocina, logrando llamar la atención de Alucard también

- Si, señorita – contestó la chica esperando para saber que deseaba la hermana de su amo

- Un gusto verte de nuevo aunque sea solo por momentos – sonrió desconcertando a la chica, no podía negarlo pero Integra le tenía cierto aprecio a la chica nueva y prácticamente desde que había entrado a trabajar parecía haber hecho un cambio... un cambio del cual... estaba segura tenía que ver su hermano

- Eh, esto... igualmente señorita Hellsing – contestó ella un poco contrariada y nerviosa

- Ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre – le dijo dándole una sonrisa, si sus sospechas eran ciertas y lo que Alucard tan insistente veía durante el almuerzo... entonces quería decir que tal vez si se desquitaría de su hermano. Miró a Alucard quien estaba contrariado con ella y luego paseo su mirada por Victoria... tal vez no estaba equivocada – bien, nos vemos... adiós – se despidió y justo antes de salir completamente de la casa Alucard le dijo...

- Salúdame a tu novio Pip, dile que si se pasa contigo antes de la boda lo mataré de acuerdo – y tras decirlo le tiró la sonrisa mas ladina que tenia al ver como los colores se le subían al rostro

- ¡No es mi novio! – le gritó sonrojada aunque para disgusto de la chica él no dejo de sonreír para luego prácticamente cerrarle en sus narices la puerta de entrada - ¡Alucard idiota! – le oyó gritar, seguramente intentaría desquitarse después de eso aunque ya no le prestó atención

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que sufriría vergüenzas en su trabajo de seguro que se habría escondido en su casa en el campo para no salir y luego terminar siendo una ermitaña. No podía evitar seguir avergonzándose de sí misma a pesar que habían pasado casi 5 días desde entonces. Victoria hacia sus oficios siempre atenta que su amo no estuviera cerca porque definitivamente lo que sucedió 5 días atrás fue de los más humillante que le paso o al menos así lo catalogaba porque no tenía otra explicación para ello.

– **5 días atrás – **

La señorita Hellsing se había marchado hace tan solo unas horas y había estado ocupada con la limpieza de las habitaciones como era su trabajo de ese día. A decir verdad, aunque sabía que tenía un cierto aprecio de parte de la hermana de su amo no le dejo de ser extraña su actitud ese día. La había notado muy observadora sobre su hermano y luego con ella... no tenía idea de que sucedía pero para que la mirara de esa manera que podría ser demasiado inquisitiva y como si quisiera decirle algo y a la vez mejor se lo reservaba podría ser alguna inconformidad en cuanto a su trabajo. Lo había comentado con Molly y Agatha pero ellas le dijeron que tal vez solo había notado algo irregular pero que no había sido completamente su culpa o algo por estilo. Decidió creerles y antes que comenzaran a molestarla con el tema de sus sentimientos se retiro justo cuando Viviana entraba no sin antes mirarla con desdeño. No entendía porque le caía tan mal, no es que ella fuera precisamente muy amigable con los demás pero con ella era el doble sino es que el triple de pesada, acida y sarcástica pero como siempre prefería evitar problemas.

Ya había terminado con las habitaciones a excepción de una: la del amo Alucard. Siempre la dejaba para el final porque trataba de evitar que él estuviera ahí, normalmente para la hora que terminaba con lo demás en ese pasillo, que era el asignado a ella, él no estaba ahí o había salido de la casa. Se dirigió tranquila como siempre y abrió la puerta comenzó a ordenar todo y dejo el baño para el final. Después de unos 30 minutos la chica había terminado por lo que guardó su material para luego limpiarse el sudor de la frente y salir del cuarto de baño pero lo que no se esperaba es que su amo estuviera de vuelta en su habitación y prácticamente se congeló en su sitio.

Él la miro prácticamente desde que abrió la puerta del baño y seguía mirándola con cierta diversión al verla estática en su sitio, la entendía un poco porque aunque ella se sorprendía o se ponía nerviosa con su presencia en aquel momento la petrificó por una simple y sencilla razón. No tenia camisa y estaba casi prácticamente terminando de bajar la bragueta del pantalón ya que iba a quitarse su ropa para luego tomar una ducha rápida antes de salir a ya no se recordaba donde.

- Di-disculpe a-amo – tartamudeó bajando la mirada completamente sonrojada, de haber salido un minuto después del baño era probable que lo habría visto sin prenda alguna lo cual era mucho más bochornoso que en ese momento

- Vaya vaya – comentó con un tono divertido y una sonrisa ladina – no esperaba que estuvieras aun aquí Victoria y menos cuando estaba por desnudarme por completo – aquella frase estaba marcada de mucha sugerencia por lo que la chica se sonrojo mas violentamente

- Yo... yo... disculpe – y sin poder levantar la mirada recogió lo más rápido que pudo el material de aseo y huyó de la habitación sin percatarse de la mirada y sonrisa que le dirigía su amo

– **Ahora –**

¿Es que no podía pasarle algo peor? Prácticamente lo recordaba y mantenía tan fresco en la memoria y desde ese día evitaba encontrarse con su amo y si por obligación tenía que mostrarse ante él rehuía su mirada a toda costa. No había podido comentarlo con nadie y sus aptitudes no habían pasado desapercibidas para los demás pero por más que quisieron conocer el motivo ella se negó en rotundo a hablar del tema. ¡Por Dios! Estuvo a nada de verlo en toda gloria tal cual lo trajeron al mundo y aunque sabía que eso habría sido catastrófico no podía evitar imaginarlo a cada rato. Sus sonrojos y nerviosismo ya le habían costado el romper 3 platos, 2 vasos, 1 copa y 2 jarrones pero afortunadamente además de los regaños que recibió de parte de Damián, el mayordomo suplente ante la ausencia de Walter Dolneas quien estaba en diligencias encomendadas por Alucard desde hacía casi 3 semanas ya que él era también miembro de la UIH, no había habido necesidad de comparecer sus torpezas con su amo.

Suspiró mientras terminaba de limpiar en el despacho del amo, esto definitivamente no podía ser peor... o al menos eso pensó.

- Buenas tardes Victoria – aquel saludo hizo respingar a la chica quien se puso rígida como una tabla

- Bu-buenas tardes – devolvió el saludo girándose aun sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, prácticamente había estado pensando en lo sucedido en su habitación ¿y él tenía que aparecer justo después de eso?

Alucard sonrió con diversión, después de fastidiarle una tarde a Integra creyó que no habría más diversión pero en cuanto vio a la rubia supo que su día estaba más que lleno de diversión para él. Le sonrió con cierto descaro al verla sonrojarse tal cual llevaba haciendo desde lo sucedido 5 días atrás en su habitación, sería muy mentiroso si dijera que provocar esas reacciones en ella no le agradaba. Había estado pensando por varias semanas sobre su interés en esa chica rubia, al principio creyó que era solamente su belleza y su cuerpo hermoso pero luego sus salidas no tenían mucha satisfacción y aun cuando se divertía con alguna buena amante no podía evitar ver el rostro de la chica. Se sintió un maldito imbécil y degenerado por estar soñando a cada rato con ella pero luego se dio por vencido y aceptó que ella le atraía mucho más de lo que alguna vez hubiera pensado con cualquier chica. Nunca se había planteado tener algo con alguna chica del personal de su casa o de cualquier otro lado, no le parecía ético. Podían hablar y decir lo que quisieran en la alta sociedad pero él al menos evitaba caer en la depravación seduciendo a su personal solo para satisfacción propia puesto que odiaba lo que acarreaba tales actos.

Su madre, antes de conocer a su padre y heredar una fortuna por parte del hombre al que pudo llamarlo verdaderamente "padre", había sido el producto de un juego cruel ocasionado en prejuicio de su abuela materna. Ella era pobre pero de gran belleza y tuvo la desgracia de trabajar para un hombre cuyos escrúpulos le llevaron a seducirla, tenerla y luego votarla como cualquier basura aun cuando ella le hizo saber de su embarazo. Sin ningún remordimiento la echo a la calle dejándola a su suerte y casi con 4 meses de embarazo un hombre de corazón mas gentil le tendió su mano y sin quererlo ni planearlo termino convirtiéndola en su esposa sin importarle un comino lo que dijeran de él. Por su abuela y su madre era que respetaba a las sirvientas y demás mujeres que trabajaban con tanto ahínco para vivir dignamente. Por eso tampoco tenía remordimientos para tirarse cuanta amante o mujercita de "clase" se le presentaba en oportunidad puesto que ellas ya tenían sus mañas y sabia que lo único que buscaban era placer o sexo pagado por lo cual no le afectaba... aunque hubo una vez, casi un año antes de la llegada de la rubia, que una de sus sirvientas prácticamente se le metió en la cama con la intención de tentarlo pero él tenía sus lineamientos y sin importar cuán dispuesta estuviera para darse el revolcón simplemente la rechazó y saco de la habitación para luego ignorar por completo cualquier cosa relacionada a ese hecho pero eso era cuento aparte porque aunque sabía que traía vueltas locas a mas de alguna no fue sino hasta conocer a Victoria que sintió verdadero cariño y atracción.

El silencio se había prolongado lo suficiente para que la chica lo soportara, con cierto miedo levantó la vista hacia el hombre frente a ella pero no evito la vergüenza y termino bajando la mirada otra vez. Debía salir de ahí cuanto antes sino quería morirse de vergüenza.

- Ya... ya terminé de limpiar... a-así que me... retiro – anunció la chica quien tras una pequeña inclinación empezó a caminar directo a la salida

- Bien – le dijo con aire tranquilo – pero necesito un favor, tráeme un poco de vino y fruta no importa lo que sea, cuando vuelvas necesitaré hablar contigo – le anunció a la chica que extrañada y contrariada le miro con sorpresa aunque sin borrar del todo su sonrojo

- Co-como diga señor – y sin esperar más palabras volvió a inclinarse levemente para luego salir rápidamente a la cocina

Llegó nerviosa y sin poder disimularlo. Pidió lo que su amo quería y aun cuando Damián le dijo que lo haría él en vista de las torpezas recientes de la chica ella no pudo más que negar y aclarar que él amo le pedía ser ella quien le llevara lo pedido ya que debía hablar con ella. Decir que no fue un suplicio llegar con la charola intacta era mentira y le ponía aun más nerviosa el hecho de ver como Viviana le miraba con rencor sin motivo, no la comprendía pero por ahora estaba más pendiente de lo que diría el amo Alucard como para preocuparse por algo más.

Tras llamar a la puerta y recibir un "adelante", entró en la habitación dirigiéndose al escritorio en el cual depositó la charola. Él estaba parado a un lado de la ventana cuando llegó y se había girado a verla en cuanto se acercaba hasta el escritorio. Tras dejar todo en su sitio dio un paso atrás para luego esperar y ver qué sucedería. Él se acerco en silencio hacia el escritorio tomó la copa y vació vino de la botella que había llevado la chica. Victoria no pudo evitar observarlo disimuladamente, aun cuando lo había dejado por un rato seguía con la gabardina puesta aunque esta estaba abierta dejando ver su traje formal negro con camisa blanca que usaba casi normalmente, sus guantes seguían cubriendo sus mano y su cabello levemente desordenado después de su ajetreado día lo hacía ver realmente apuesto. Con una elegancia muy propia de él llevó la copa a sus labios para darle un trago a la bebida y luego dirigirle una mirada para después sonreírle haciéndole notar a la rubia que se le había quedado viendo demasiado.

- Damián me ha comentado los problemas que han surgido estos últimos días – inicio su plática mientras se recostaba contra el alfeizar de la gran ventana que daba al patio de la mansión y le miraba fijamente

- Yo... yo... no era mi intención... no pretendía causar problemas – comenzó a disculparse la chica pero lo que le desconcertó fue escucharlo reír divertido por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo dirigió la mirada hacia él

- No estoy acusándote de nada Victoria – le dijo divertido y dándole una sonrisa – más bien entiendo que estés... "distraída" – dijo lo ultimo con cierta sugerencia haciendo que ella volviera a sonrojarse

Aunque quiso apartar la mirada y esconderse en cualquier parte de la mansión por el resto de su vida no pudo hacerlo. Estática como estaba y sonrojada hasta la medula no pudo sino quedarse hecha piedra en su sitio con la única certeza que si movía un solo musculo terminaría en el suelo desmayada de tanta vergüenza.

Alucard volvió a beber de su copa sin despegarle la vista, parecía que había lanzado un hechizo sobre ella quien no se movía y le miraba directamente a los ojos con la vergüenza reflejada. Terminó de golpe la bebida y se acercó al escritorio para dejar la copa. Sin dejar de verla pasó de largo la silla del mismo y se acerco a ella quien parecía ponerse más nerviosa con su cercanía.

- Creo que necesitas relajarte un poco y hacer algo respecto a los motivos de tu "distracción" – comentó con un tono suave, al mismo tiempo en que sin poder evitarlo le acaricio un mechón de cabello que caía en su frente formando el fleco de la chica

- Eh... a... yo – parecía que había perdido el habla, lo último que espero de esa platica era que él se pusiera a hacerle una gentil caricia a sus cabellos, de un momento a otro sentía sus piernas de gelatina y sentía que no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos de tonalidad rojiza

- No estés tan rígida linda, no pienso reprenderte – le dijo con el mismo tono pero sonriéndole con sinceridad logrando sorprender a la rubia no solo por el gesto sino por el termino con que se dirigió a ella

- S-si amo – logró decir con esfuerzo apartando por fin la vista de sus ojos y sintiéndose el doble de nerviosa aunque con una sensación de regocijo en su pecho

Alucard no apartó su mirada ni desvaneció su sonrisa. Su mano que jugaba gentil sobre los mechones rubios descendió hasta tocar la mejilla de la chica haciendo que esta se sorprendiera y volviera a verlo. Sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado él se inclinó hacia el rostro de la rubia quien tuvo que contener el aliento ante su repentino acercamiento. ¡Tenía que estar soñando!

- A-amo... Alucard – susurró levemente al tenerlo tan cerca de sus labios

- Di mi nombre de esa forma... y te prometo que te besaré – le dijo con un tono apacible y juguetón sintiendo el aliento contenerse en ella ante sus palabras

- A-alu... – no pudo evitarlo, quería sentirlo y antes de poder terminar de decir su nombre el pelinegro selló sus labios con los propios

Estaba en un sueño, eso tenía que ser. El joven Hellsing presionaba sus labios suavemente y a pocos segundos comenzó a moverlos, degustando sus labios, tomando de ella su aliento haciéndola perder el hilo de cualquier pensamiento que pudiese tener, envolviéndola con sus brazos, llevándola a la prisión de su cuerpo y de vez en vez mordiendo sutilmente su labio inferior. No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió, ciertamente le importaba poco, y cuando sentía que le faltaba el aliento él se separo de sus labios provocando que la chica en sus brazos jadeara ante la falta de aire. Él como el reconocido descarado que era chupó el sabor impregnado en sus propios labios haciendo estremecer a la joven en sus brazos.

- A-amo – susurró ella ahora mas avergonzada que antes

- Tal como lo creí – comentó él sonriéndole traviesamente – deliciosamente deseable

Victoria se sonrojó ante eso de nueva cuenta, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué de ese beso y tal parecía que Alucard había leído en sus ojos su duda puesto que la aprisionó más con sus brazos estremeciendo a la chica para luego acercarse de nuevo y posar el mentón en su hombro.

- Nunca pensé caer preso del hechizo de una princesa con traje de sirvienta – le habló al oído – y no esperaría que fuera de cualquiera sino de mi hermosa sirvienta – terminó por decir antes de depositar un suave beso en su cuello haciéndola medio gemir

- Amo... que esta...

- No lo soporto mas – le interrumpió – desde hace 5 días cuando casi me encuentras desnudo no he parado de pensar en lo que podría haber hecho de haberte quedado un poco más en ese sitio, de cuantas maneras no te habría amado – declaró

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó, sabía que amantes era lo que menos le faltaba pero ese tono cariñoso y esa cierta desesperación sumado a sus últimas palabras la habían dejado completamente aturdida y a la vez mas avergonzada por el contexto de las misma

- Amo muchas cosas de ti pero principalmente amo tu sencillez y tu inocencia – le dijo alejándose del refugio de su cuello para verla de frente – durante dos meses me has atormentado, durante semanas no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza y durante cinco días el deseo de tenerte no como amante sino como amada me ha consumido

- Joven Alucard

- Mi reputación puede hacerte pensar lo que sea pero supongo que todos los miembros de la servidumbre te han dicho que jamás me dedico a la seducción de empleadas – le comentó con cierto tono divertido – pero tú no necesitaste insinuarte de ninguna manera ya que tu sola presencia me atrajo

- Yo... no se... todo esto... estoy

- ¿Confundida? Eso lo entiendo pero no podía detener más el deseo de besarte. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, yo no estoy dispuesto a forzarte a nada después de todo no podría perdonarme el lastimarte – y diciendo eso liberó a la chica de su agarre para luego vaciar mas vino en la copa e irse de vuelta al alfeizar de la ventana para luego tomarse la copa de un jalón, sabía que había sonado quizás como el idiota romántico que por tanto tiempo había criticado y había convertido en centro de ridiculización pero esa chica había cambiado todo su mundo. Su sola presencia había cambiado en poco tiempo la perspectiva del amor que tenia plasmada en su mente, una simple frase aprendida de un libro que estaba completamente vacía y sin sentido hasta ahora

Victoria por su parte estaba tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido. Definitivamente lo ocurrido no lo esperaba, tan solo lo reservaba para sus sueños, por lo que se quedó ahí con los ojos abierto de la sorpresa y sintiendo aun el sabor de aquel beso que tan apasionadamente le había regalado su joven amo. El silencio de la habitación era completamente inquietante, estaba cargado de confusión, sorpresa y extrañamente anhelo. Levantó la mirada hasta ver al joven con la copa vacía en una mano y con una expresión seria viendo hacia la ventana.

- ¿Por qué? – aquella pregunta rompió el silencio haciendo que él la mirara con cierta duda – yo... no soy nadie – dio un paso al frente – comparada a su hermana o cualquier otra chica – dio otro paso – solo soy alguien común y corriente – se acerco hasta quedar justo frente a él quien le miró con una sonrisa en los labios

- Porque tú comparada a otras mujeres no pretendes obtener estatus o solo sexo – ante sus palabras el sonrojo de nuevo se hizo más presente – y comparada con mi hermana... tú tienes todo de mí y puedes tomarlo. A ella la seguiré queriendo como siempre pero quien me complementas eres tu – le tendió la mano como lo hiciera con muchas señoritas, con gentileza y caballerosidad, a lo cual ella tímidamente acerco su mano para que el la tomara

Depositó un beso en el dorso de la pequeña mano para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos. Sabía que ella le quería, lo había notado casi desde siempre. Al principio había sido simple atracción pero después eso se acrecentó hasta convertirse en algo más fuerte. Podría decirse que no creía en el amor a primera vista ni en los sentimientos que se desenvolvían de forma acelerada pero una parte de si le decía que eso no era una fascinación pasajera.

- Te quiero... no lo diría sino estuviera siendo sincero, las situaciones sentimentales jamás las había contemplado y menos creía ser capaz de amar... al menos eso pensé hasta conocerte

- ¿Amar? – inquirió sintiéndose completamente elevada a otro plano en el universo

- Por supuesto... Victoria – mencionó con cariño su nombre haciendo que ella prácticamente se desplomara de rodillas ante él logrando asustarlo un poco

- No... no puedo creerlo – susurró conmocionada, si era un sueño mataría a quien fuera que la despertara pero la mano sujeta por él recibió un pequeño apretón logrando convencerla de que estaba completamente despierta. Sus ojos azules se vieron invadidos por lagrimas, había leído cuentos de niña pero jamás pensó que en la vida real algo como lo que mencionaban los cuentos fuera a darse y menos en su vida

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió, no sabía que había hecho mal para que de repente sus hermosos ojos se vieran invadidos por lagrimas

- Si... yo... solo... no creí que alguien como usted...

- ¿Te amaría de alguna manera? – preguntó y le vio asentir a lo que sonrió para luego halarla para que se pusiera en pie – créeme... te amo mi pequeña Victoria – y sin dejarle mucho para pensar la hizo sentarse en una de sus piernas para luego acercarse de nuevo a sus labios

- Yo... también te am... – antes de poder terminar él volvió a besarla en un beso gentil y ella se dejo envolver por dicho contacto, feliz de aquella situación que tan solo creía posible en sus sueños y que ahora se volvía realidad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado cerca de tres meses y medio desde aquella tarde en el despacho de Alucard y desde entonces muchas cosas habían cambiado. Nadie sabía cómo tomar al principio lo que había declarado su amo a las tres semanas de aquel suceso pues lo último que Alucard quería era que su único amor permaneciera en secreto. Después de tantos besos furtivos y caricias leves había decidido ponerle fin a su secreto, que Londres criticara como quisiera su relación por lo que había anunciado primeramente a todo su personal que Victoria ya no sería más una sirvienta en su casa.

Viviana había sonreído con cierta suficiencia ante la noticia pero su sonrisa no duró cuando Alucard ordenó preparar una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para ella a quien oficialmente presento como su novia, primeramente, y próximamente su prometida. Había sido todo un jaleo y en cuanto el bocazas de Walter les había ido con el chisme a su hermana y sus padres no dudaron en aparecer por su mansión para conocer a la futura prometida-esposa de Alucard Hellsing, próximo presidente de la compañía y líder de la UIH. Decir que la pobre de Victoria no había sido atacada con un interrogatorio sin fin era poco, ya hasta la tenían a nada de un paro después de muchas preguntas bastante íntimas.

Integra por su parte le sonrió ladinamente, justo como él lo había hecho con ella una vez para después prácticamente comenzar a cobrarse una y mil burlas sobre su "relación" aunque Alucard no se quedo atrás pues se había enterado de la propuesta matrimonial que le había hecho Max Montana a su hermana quien por cierto rechazó de buenas a primeras para luego terminar escuchando la declaración de Pip Bernadotte, uno de los capitanes de escuadrón dentro de la Organización Hellsing , a quien no pudo sino corresponder sin poder ocultar su propia vergüenza ante sus sentimientos por él.

Ahora, estaban a menos de dos semanas para la boda y en la sala estaban su hermana, su padre, su madre, su prometida y él afinando ciertos detalles para el evento que había hecho correr miles de chismes en todo Londres.

- Esta decoración me parece adecuada, ya quiero ver como quedara todo y créeme que no dejaremos pasar ningún detalle querida – le dijo la voz amistosa y emocionada de Luciana Hellsing, la madre de Alucard e Integra – ¿tú qué dices cielo? – preguntó al hombre rubio a su lado en el sillón

- Me da igual siempre y cuando pueda ver a tan linda chica amarrando definitivamente a mi hijo – comentó con burla marcada logrando hacer reír nerviosa a la rubia

- Por supuesto que pasará, en dos semanas Alucard será completamente tuyo querida así que debes atenderlo muy bien después de todo supongo que sabes lo buen mozo que es a la hora de "aquellito" – sonrió con diversión la mujer para luego imaginarse lo que vendría después de unas cuantas encerradas en la habitación de los futuros esposos Hellsing

Aquel comentario le subió los colores a la chica, no podía creer que ella se pusiera hablar de eso así como así. No era muy difícil deducir lo que ella quería decir con "aquellito" lo cual solo le agregaba más vergüenza a toda la situación. Alucard por su parte se incomodó con el tono simple de aquella insinuación. Había sido un sinvergüenza mujeriego pero tratándose de su futura esposa, a quien no había siquiera tocado más que superficialmente ya que ella era tímida e inocente, le resultaba demasiado osado hablar de "eso" como si tal fuera la cosa.

- Que sabemos madre, con los sinvergüenza que ha sido Alucard desde siempre no dudemos que quizás se hayan comido el pastel antes de la boda – Integra le sonrió perversamente a su hermano, oh si, iba a aprovechar todo los medios que fuera para cobrarse tantas tonteras que le había hecho

- Aaahhhh! – el grito emocionado que dio Luciana Hellsing verdaderamente fue muy exagerado – es cierto querida – le inquirió a Victoria quien más roja no podía estar – ¿cuándo seré abuela? ¿llevara el nombre de alguno de los abuelos? O prefieres que sea un nombre diferente para variar... no puedo creerlo, ya quiero ver correr a los pequeños mini Alucard y mini Victoria por la casa – comentó dejando cada vez mas avergonzada a la pobre chica que no sabía dónde diablos meterse para escapar de esa situación incomoda

- Eh... yo... yo – no importaba cuanto conociera a sus futuros suegros y cuñada la verdad que no terminaba acostumbrándose a no morir de vergüenza cuando se ponían en plan "avergüencen a la pareja"

- Madre, terminaras dándole un colapso a mi futura esposa si sigues así – mencionó Alucard medio avergonzado, sabía que su hermana estaba consiguiendo de una u otra forma cobrarse todo lo que le había hecho

- Señorita Integra, el capitán Bernadotte está aquí – anunció el joven mayordomo de la casa, Walter, quien al ver la escena de una Victoria muy roja y un Alucard medio serio junto a una emocionada mujer, otra burlona y el ultimo sonriente le daba a entender que habían hecho de las suyas molestando a su amo a quien por cierto le llevaba solo un par de años de diferencia

- Vaya vaya, veo que es hora de reunir a los tortolos – ahora fue Alucard quien habló regresándole un poco las bromas a la rubia Hellsing

- Cállate – siseo sonrojada ahora ella para luego salir escuchando la risa que Alucard dejaba escapar

- Bueno, si no les importa me llevo a Victoria para estar un rato a solas – y antes que sus padres pudieran decir algo tomó de la mano a Victoria y la sacó de la habitación para luego dirigirse y encerrarse en el despacho con ella – las disculpas están cortas así que mejor lo voy a obviar por el momento – comentó una vez dentro del despacho y apresando la cintura de la rubia con sus brazos

- No me termino de acostumbrar al carácter de tu madre sin avergonzarme – fue lo que dijo ella quien no había podido lograr desaparecer su sonrojo

- Supongo que no nos queda más que intentar ignorarlos – le dijo mientras subía su mano y la tomaba del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos – aunque si consideramos sus palabras... creo que hasta estoy esperando con ansias la noche de bodas – le sonrió ladinamente sonrojándola por completo

- ¡Alucard! – si pensaba que solo tenía que aguantar a sus suegros debía recordar que su futuro marido disfrutaba sonrojarla

- Je je je, tranquila querida te prometo que hare de esa experiencia una noche placentera – le dijo para luego robarle un beso antes que ella le reclamara de nuevo

- Veo que lo sinvergüenza no se te quita – le dijo con una media sonrisa divertida tras terminar con el beso a lo que Alucard simplemente le devolvió el gesto – por cierto... hay algo que quería preguntarte desde ayer

- Dime – instó a que continuara

- Viviana...

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – inquirió medio serio lo cual preocupó a la chica

- No, nada – se apresuró a decir para que se relajara – es solo que escuché que se fue ayer y me preguntaba si sabias ¿Por qué? – le dijo sacando por fin esa duda

- Bueno, tal parece que luego de tres meses y ante la inminente boda no pudo seguir aquí un minuto más – fue la respuesta que recibió lo cual la confundió

- ¿Cómo?

- Nunca te lo mencioné porque en realidad no me interesaba ese hecho pero... supongo que Viviana siempre te vio como una molestia ¿no? – la rubia asintió – supongo que fui obvio de alguna manera, siempre te observaba como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna chica – detuvo su relato un momento para luego agregar – ella intento meterse en mi cama y seducirme a como diera lugar

- ¿Qué?

- La rechacé y supongo que al ver mi interés en ti genero demasiado odio porque tu tenias la atención que jamás recibió

- Ahora entiendo – susurró, siempre se hacia la pregunta de qué sucedía con ella que la odiaba tanto y ahora tenía su respuesta – crees que ella estará bien – preguntó dubitativa, no tenía nada contra nadie y jamás pretendería ser jactanciosa de lo que había logrado sin proponérselo ya que ella no era así

- Supongo que sí pero no debes preocuparte por eso... creo que lo que más debería preocuparte en este momento es de la muestra anticipada de nuestra noche de bodas – susurró sugerentemente logrando hacerla respingar y volver a sonrojarse

- ¡Alucard! – riñó avergonzada

- Eso me gusta, mi pequeña e inocente sirvienta – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona aunque sin ningún ademan de ofender de algún modo

- Su-supongo que también eso me gusta de ti – comentó nerviosa aunque luego lo miró con ternura a pesar del sonrojo – me agrada que seas así... siempre tu mismo... porque de esa persona fue que me enamore – sonrió ante la mirada extrañada aunque bastante relajada de Alucard – me enamore de mi sinvergüenza amo – y tras eso ambos comenzaron a reír

- Pues entonces mi pequeña sirviente ¿Qué dices si nos damos un pequeño adelanto antes de la boda? – sonrió con diversión

- ¡Alucard! – oh si, esas dos semanas previas a la boda iban a ser toda una tortura en sonrojos y diversión que al final quien sabe... tal vez si terminaban comiéndose el pastel antes de la boda – te amo

- Dilo de esa manera y de verdad no me detendré

Verdaderamente iban a disfrutar mucho su vida de casados... ni que decir de ser felices por el resto de sus vidas siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de autora:**

Bueno, ahora la pregunta del millón: ¿Qué les ha parecido?

La verdad espero que les haya gustado mucho y lamento si hay cosas que se me pasaron por alto y eso, estuve escribiendo hasta las 3 de la mañana y no es sino hasta este momento que lo subo puesto que he tenido que estar atareada todo el día y casi cayendo de sueño, y luego que no tenia saldo el modem de internet y he tenido que recargarla hasta hace poco ^_^U pero obviando odiseas personales de verdad que espero les haya agradado ^_^

Ahora, pasando a otra cosa antes que se me olvide les tengo un **anuncio.** Como habrán leído (y si no es así pues no se alarmen ni nada) cuando escribí el epilogo de mi segundo fic de Hellsing deje abierta la opinión de si hacia una secuela o continuación del mismo. Muchos me apoyan en la idea de una secuela y ante la aceptación que percibo les tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La buena noticia es que **si hare la continuación, **de hecho ya estoy comenzando a escribir. La mala noticia es que me va tomar mi tiempo ya que aun estoy atascada con otras historias y estoy en la recta final de mi fic de death note y sumado a eso quiero actualizar un par de historias que he dejado abandonadas por falta de inspiración... soy un desastre pero cuando una idea se me mete pues termino escribiéndola y también termino por publicarla ^_^U.

No estoy segura cuanto tardaré en subir la historia pero no se preocupen que lo haré porque de verdad, le tome un cariño enorme a la historia que he escrito de Alucard y Victoria ya que Sangre Dulce y Luna de Sangre y Amor han sido lo primero que escribí y se me hace emotivo el no dedicarle una secuela mas para aclarar muchas cosas. En fin lo que si les adelanto es el nombre de la historia para que cuando la vean no duden que es la secuela ^_^, el nombre de esa historia será (redoble de tambores XD): **Legado de Sangre.** Si, ese será el nombre y les diré que esta historia estará mas llena de cosas y nuevos personajes que agregaré que espero de corazón que les agrade cuando empiece a publicar, trataré de escribir al menos un par de capítulos antes de empezar a subir para ver si hago un poco mas prontas las actualizaciones y no tener en ascuas a medio mundo ^_^.

En fin, ya me alargue demasiado así que mejor me voy despidiendo y espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia ^_^. Ya saben, tomatazos, felicitaciones, criticas y toda la onda por medio de review ^_^

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


End file.
